Puber!
by Watermelon in Summer
Summary: Umur 15 tahun adalah masa puber untuk remaja. Termasuk dua remaja ini./ "BAKA-DERA! Kalau saja kau baik padaku, aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia padamu,"/ "GAHAHA! Wajah kalian berdua merah!"/ YamaHaruGoku-808659/ RnR


**Puber!**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira**

**Warning : OOC, bad EyD, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, gaje, etc.**

**Summary : **Umur 15 tahun adalah masa puber untuk remaja. Termasuk dua remaja ini./ "_BAKA_-DERA! Kalau saja kau baik padaku, aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia padamu,"/ "GAHAHA! Wajah kalian berdua merah!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"GAHAHA! _BAKA_-DERA!" Anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun itu berlari sekeliling ruangan sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_AHO_-_USHI_! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMASUKKAN DINAMIT INI KE DALAM TENGGOROKANMU!" teriak pemuda lima belas tahun berambut perak sembari mengejar anak laki-laki tadi.

"_Ma_, _ma_ ... apa kalian tidak lelah berlari seperti itu dari tadi?" lerai pemuda jangkung berambut hitam jabrik.

_BUGH_

Tiba-tiba Lambo—anak laki-laki lima tahun—tersandung dan terjerembab.

"DAPAT KAU, _AHO_-_USHI_!" Gokudera—pemuda berambut perak—mencengkeram baju Lambo dengan kasar.

"_GUPYAAA_! _ITTAAAII_!" teriak Lambo sembari menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kau merusak gendang telingaku, _Aho_-_ushi_!" Gokudera melempar Lambo asal-asalan. Tapi untungnya, Yamamoto—pemuda berambut hitam jabrik—berhasil menangkapnya.

"_BAKA_-DERA! Kalau saja kau baik padaku, aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia padamu," ujar Lambo sembari menyeka air matanya.

"_Che_! Aku tidak butuh rahasia sampahmu itu!" ujar Gokudera yang sudah duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba hening di antara mereka bertiga. Hanya isak tangis lambo yang mengisi ruang tempat beristirahat itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lambo pun turun dari genggaman Yamamoto dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar ruangan. "Padahal aku punya rahasia tentang pengalaman 'mandi bersama'ku dengan gadis-gadis. Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak tertarik." Tunggu dulu! Mana Lambo yang polos dulu?

Manik Vongola Storm Guardian dan Rain Guardian itu tiba-tiba membulat mendengarkan kata-kata dari Lambo tadi.

Gokudera kembali menormalkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Si-siapa juga yang butuh itu, _Aho-ushi_! Atau mungkin sekarang bisa kukatakan _Hentai-aho-ushi_."

Lambo melompat untuk menggapai kenop pintu. "Ya sudah," ujarnya santai.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Lambo," cegat Yamamoto tiba-tiba.

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yamamoto kembali menggerakkan mulutnya. "Ma-maukah kau duduk di sini sebentar saja?"

Gokudera terbelalak mendengarkan penuturan dari Yamamoto. Sejak kapan Yamamoto menjadi mesum seperti itu? "_Che_! _Yakyuu-baka_! Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti itu?"

"GAHAHA! LAMBO-_SAMA_ MENANG! Berikan aku sebuah lolipop, akan kukatakan apa rahasiaku!" ujar Lambo sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah. Kalau aku keluar nanti, aku berjanji akan membelikanmu lolipop. Ini janji antara dua pria dewasa. Bagaimana?" tawar Yamamoto.

Lambo berpikir sejenak. "Umm ... kalau begitu, lima lolipop untuk seluruh rahasia. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita duduk santai di sini?" Yamamoto menunjuk sebuah karpet yang ada di depannya. Ia pun duduk di sana.

"_YAY_!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Lambo pun duduk di pangkuan Yamamoto. "_Ne_ Yamamoto, sejak kapan kau jadi senakal ini?" tanya Lambo dengan senyuman nakalnya.

Yamamoto menggaruk tengkuknya. "U-_uhm_ ... a-aku ... aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah ... aku akan mulai bercerita. Kau mau ceritanya secara keseluruhan atau satu per satu?" Lambo kini sudah tidur dengan santainya di atas karpet. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, saat aku mandi dengan mereka banyak sekali payudara!"

_BLUSH_

Wajah kedua pemuda itu memerah.

"GAHAHA! Wajah kalian berdua merah!" ejek Lambo.

"_Che_! Si-siapa juga yang memerah dengan cerita mesum itu?" Gokudera membuang mukanya.

"_Er_ ... Lambo, aku juga tidak ingin kau menceritakan semuanya. Cu-cukup ceritakan tentang ... Ha-haru," ujar Yamamoto sedikit tergagap.

Manik _emerald_ Gokudera terbelalak. "Kau menyukai _Aho-onna_ itu, _Yakyuu-baka_?"

Yamamoto menggaruk tengkuknya. "_Err_ ... ba-bagaimana, ya? A-aku cuma...," jawab Yamamoto dengan sedikit tergagap.

"_Ne_, Lambo-_sama_ akan mulai bercerita. Haru itu suka pakaian dalam bergambar beruang atau lumba-lumba dengan tepinya yang banyak renda," ujar Lambo menjelaskan.

_BLUSH_

Kedua wajah guardian Vongola itu kembali memerah padam—lebih merah daripada tadi. "Ka-_kawaii na_," gumam Yamamoto.

"_Che_! Memang pantas dengan sifatnya. Bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan," komentar Gokudera. 'Che_! Mungkin memang imut jika dia memakainya. _Shit_! Apa yang kupikirkan?_' Gokudera sedikit menepuk dahinya.

"Kalau Haru mandi, biasanya ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Sama dengan Lambo-_sama_!"

_BRUSSSTT_

Darah mulai mengucur dari hidung kedua guardian Vongola itu. "Ma-maksudmu te-te-telanjang, Lambo? Ka-kau melihatnya?" tanya Yamamoto sembari menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Hn, tentu!" jawab Lambo sembari menganggu.

"_Che_! Sapi bodoh beruntung," ujar Gokudera sarkastik. Tapi, tiba-tiba Yamamoto menoleh ke araha Gokudera, "ma-maksudku, sapi bodoh mesum."

"Haru itu suka bermain seperti Lambo-_sama_. Kami juga sering bermain kejar-kejaran ketika mandi bersama."

"Che! _Aho-onna_! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau lantai di kamar mandi itu licin? Bagaimana kalau dia ja—" Gokudera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena Yamamoto yang tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan aneh—lagi. 'Che_! Apa yang kukatakan?_'

"GAHAHA! _BAKA_-DERA MENGKHAWATIRKAN HARU!"

Muncul perempatan di dahi Gokudera. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan berteriak, "_AHO-USHI_! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENGKHAWATIRKAN _AHO-ONNA_ ITU!"

"Kau juga menyukai Haru, Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto tanpa menatap Gokudera. "_Ah_! Maksudku, kau menyukai Haru, Gokudera?"

Gokudera menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat sedikit murung itu. "A-apa maksudmu, _Yakuyuu-baka_? Mana mungkin aku menyukai monster itu?"

Yamamoto menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu bersaing dengan temanku sendiri."

Alis Gokudera bertaut. '_Jadi, dia benar-benar menyukai Aho-onna itu?_'

"Dada Haru memang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi lembut seperti kue sus kesukaan Lambo-_sama_!" ujar Lambo dengan polosnya.

_BURSSSTT_

Hidung kedua pemuda yang sedang mengalami masa puber itu kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Ka-kau memegangnya, Lambo?" tanya Yamamoto sembari berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di hidungnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Lambo santai.

"_Che_! Bajingan kecil!"

Lambo bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya Lambo-_sama_ masih punya banyak cerita. Tapi Lambo-sama sekarang benar-benar mengantuk. _Jaa na_!"

Belum sempat Lambo melangkahkan kakinya, dua pasang tangan tiba-tiba menghentikannya. "Tunggu dulu!" ujar Yamamoto dan Gokudera bersamaan.

Lambo menhucek matanya dengan malas dan menguap. "Lambo-_sama_ mengantuk! Jadi, lepaskan aku!" perintah Lambo.

"Kau jangan lari seperti itu seenak jidarnu, _Aho-ushi_! Ceritakan semuanya atau aku benar-benar akan meledakkanmu," ancam Gokudera dengan dua buah dinamit di sela-sela jarinya.

Lambo mulai merengek. "Ne Baka-dera. Kenapa sekarang kau ingin tahu semuanya? Bukankah kau tadi tidak butuh rahasiaku? Lepaskan aku!"

"Bu-bukan urusanmu! Yang penting ceritakan saja selengkapnya!" teriak Gokudera.

"Ayolah Lambo ... mana janjimu," pinta Yamamoto.

Dan ... keributan baru dimulai lagi. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika mereka mendengar pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan muka yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Ha-haru?!" "A-_aho-onna_?!"

Haru masih menunduk dengan aura membunuh di sekitarnya. Ia pun menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Go-gokudera-_san_? Ya-yamamoto-_san_?" gumamnya.

Keringat mulai mengucur deras baik dari dahi Gokudera maupun Yamamoto. "Ha-haru ... i-ini tidak seperti apa ya-yang kau pikirkan." Yamamoto mencoba untuk menenangkan Haru. Namun sayang, apa yang ia harapkan tidak terwujud.

"A-_aho-onna_, kau makin jelek dengan wajah seperti itu." _Well_, Gokudera sepertinya memperburuk keadaan.

"Secara tidak langsung Yamamoto-_san _dan Gokudera-_san_ melihat Haru te-telanjang, _desu_, " gumam Haru frustasi.

"Ha-haru..."

"Pa-padahal Haru Cuma ingin tubuh Haru untuk Tsuna-_san_ di masa depan nanti. _GYAAAAA_! _HUEEEE_!"

_BAAAAAM_

Dan keadaan makin buruk dengan Haru yang mengamuk.

**OWARI**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **First fic in this fandom~ Salam kenal untuk semua senpai di sini. Aku Haru-centric.

Bagi semangkanya, dong~ RnR

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Tsuna berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi itu. "Di mana yang lain?" gumamnya. Tsuna mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang di balik tikungan. Dan ternyata mereka adalah Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Tsuna menyipitkan matanya melihat wajah dua orang _guardian_-nya itu memar. "Gokudera-_kun_! Yamamoto!"

Baik Gokudera yang mengaku sebagai '_Right-hand-man_' Tsuna maupun Yamamoto tidak menyahut. Mereka terus melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan gontai, mengabaikan Tsuna.

"Mereka berlatih terlalu keras," gumam Tsuna.

**REAL OWARI**


End file.
